lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Bella Swan's Relationships
The Relationships of Bella Swan are those relationships of importance to Bella Swan. Family William Lovie III. See Also : William Lovie III. Bella Swan and William Lovie III. should have met much earlier then they did but when the school year was beginning for the Lucernian Academy Bella Swan would be kept behind and became one of the first Swan's not to go to the Lcernian Academy. In the case of Bill Lovie Bella Swan was one of the noble girls that he had been looking at early in William's life in order to find a good heir, but the decline in his relationship with Charlie Swan had led to him attempting to insult Charlie by not even asking for his daughter's hand. William was never allowed to go any further south then Nortburg, and because of this he never traveled to Forks, and the relationship between Bella Swan, and William Lovie III. was never allowed to even start. They would finally meet during the Journey though, after William deciding to go on the journey the whole Kingdom was overflowing with excitement over the possibility of seeing one of the reclusive Royal family members. Bella had joined the sad Alice Lovie in watching the nobles arrive from Lucerne, but unlike Alice she became too nervous to try and actually meet them, and thus she left Alice and went to hide away in the House Black Blacksmiths. It was only a chance encounter in the House Swan armory that led to the two meeting and they then spent the entire night talking, and laughing about things that neither thought anyone else had ever found funny. The next day and final day of Andrew's in Forks she lost her virginity to him, and later on this would be the moment she became pregnant with her first son. As she grew into the role of Queen the two remained steadfast in their love, and this continued even as Bella Swan discovered the existence of Brooke Scott and an affair between William and her. This affair caused a period where they were not as close as before but following the birth of their daughter Ashley Lovie she returned to him and they regained themselves in the same way that they were before. During the end of the Brooke Sage she became aware of the threat against herself by Brooke, and despite this she knew that William had her in his heart and she would push him to see her again, of which he did briefly before she died. Charlie Swan See Also : Charlie Swan Charles Swan and his youngest daughter Bella Swan were inseperable from the moment that she was born to the day that she walked down the aisle with her husband William, and even following that they see eachother all the time due to his responsibilites in the capital. Charles and Bella shared very little in common, but Bella looked up to her father as the kind of man that she wanted to attempt to find in a husband and this had all to do with the way in which he carried himself. He spoiled his daughter for her life, and it was only him for awhile that was able to even discuss Jacob without her breaking into hysterics. Jacob Swan See Also : Jacob Swan The brother of Bella, and for the majority of her youth was her only real connection. Jacob was always protective of his younger sister Bella, and even more importantly then that his influence, and charisma meant that Bella didn't have to be in the limelight at all times as this was a really terrifying place for her to be. The two remained extremely close for their entire time together in Forks, and it was a dreadfully terrying moment when Jacob Swan was believed dead during the Fall of Tree Hill. "I stopped living when he died. There just didn't seem any point to it all after I realized I wasn't going to see him anymore." -Bella Swan With William Lovie King of Lucerne he went north to western Arnor on a mission to meet the leadership of Arnor, and the Empire, but also during this time he was met by Jacob Swan who made the vast trip south from Kizlev after hearing William would be there. So with this Bella never got to see her brother during the meeting as she unfortunately was spending the day with Natalie Portmane and thus wasn't able to make it back before Jacob left again back to Kizlev, but atleast this moment was one that allowed her the knowledge that her brother lived. Friends Alice Lovie See Also : Alice Lovie : "By far the craziest person I've ever met. She just never stops. And I love everything about her. She's the best friend and sister that a person could ask for." : -Bella Swan While in Forks working as the waiter at the TavernAlice became very good friends with Rosalie Hale, and Bella Swan. She and Rosalie became Bella's only real interactions after the death of Jacob Swan. Alice and Bella shared a quick friendship following the first time Bella came to the tavern in the hopes of getting some peace in the less well to do area of Forks. From these early meetings a truly immense friendship was built between the two, that became the center of both of their lives while they were stuck in the sadness they were inside Forks. When Alice's brother William fell in love with William it was Alice that was by her side throughout the entire wedding planning, and then stood as her maid of honor during the actual wedding. Following the marriage the two would have even more time to grow together as they silently bonded over their missing of William. As Alice remained by Bella's side it was in this shared feeling that Alice became for the first time in her mind aware that she might care for her brother in more then simply a sibling sort of way. Maria Termont See Also : Maria Termont : '' "She reminded me of myself to such an extent that I couldn't help but fall in love with her. She was just as shy as I was at that age, and I thought that if I could help her out of that shyness then maybe she would have a better chance then I did. To be honest I didn't want her to have to rely on the same blind luck that brought me to the perfect fate I have found myself."'' : -Bella Swan Maria Termont would become the handmaiden of the Queen of Lucerne in the form of Bella Swan after her initial task of being Kristen Trachtenburg was lost in the paperwork and she was accidently sent to Bella Swan. She and Bella got along well enough early on that Bella never seemed to question why a girl had just shown up and had become a handmaiden. Eventually Maria would break down and tell Bella that she was actually meant to be the handmaiden of Kristen Trachtenburg, and she prepared to be exiled from Lucerne but was beyond happy when Bella said she knew all along and it was fine. Maria would become a staple of Bella's life and she also became someone that even William Lovie invited into his inner circle, and it was very rare that you would find Maria not in Bella's presence. As this continued Maria would also become something of a sister to young Ashley Lovie following her birth, and this was something that was watched with great admiration by Bella Lovie. Enemies Brooke Scott See Also : Brooke Scott When Bella Swan discovered what was going on between William and Brooke Scott her immediate reaction was the main proponent of what has happened between the two since. Bella Swan knew that things like this went on for the men, but she was absolutely seething with anger for Brooke Scott touching that which was everything to her. Bella wanted with everything in her to go and do something terrible to Brooke, but she was the Queen of Lucerne and she couldn't be seen to be killing a Lord's daughter. So she was forced to bite her tongue and accept that this women had a piece of her husbands heart as well. The two only met once, and the moment they met was during the period of Andrew pulling away from Brooke in loyalty to Bella and they met because Bella wanted Brooke to snap Andrew out of the depression he was in due to the loss of Brooke. Category:Relationships